


Give it to You Harder

by fairychangeling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Fucking, Large Cock, M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Orgy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling
Summary: This is an orgy Sakaar style and Loki is one of the main attractions.





	Give it to You Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure porn.
> 
> In which Thor isn't a gladiator and it's completely unambiguous how Loki got the Grandmaster's favour.

Loki lies, face down, ass up, length ways across a garishly bright red leather bench. 

This is an orgy Sakaar style and Loki is one of the main attractions.

His whole body aches. His hole is sore and puffy. He has no idea how many people have fucked him. After all while, it all become a blur of pain and pleasure. 

He’s been popular.

Even now, now he’s been so thoroughly used, there is another waiting. 

Strong hands grip his hips, forcing his ass a little higher still and Loki moans. 

He’s exhausted, every nerve in his body wrung out and over-sensitive. He’s been stretched so much, taken so often, that he’s not sure he’s even any fun anymore. He certainly can’t be tight. Do all these creatures not mind that they’re sliding inside Loki on a mixture of each other’s come? 

One thrust and the man standing behind him buries his cock inside him.

Loki gasps. He grips the leather of the bench tightly and bites his lip to stop himself from crying out further. Every nerve in his abused body sings. 

This man is huge. Even as thoroughly fucked as Loki is, this cock inside him still feels impossibly large. 

He doesn’t need to see the man’s face to know who’s fucking him now. Loki would know this cock anywhere. 

The man sets a brutal pace, every thrust hammering at  _that_ spot inside Loki.

For the whole orgy Loki has been aroused, but he hasn’t come. It’s all been an experience, but Loki has remained detached through out.

No-one has done enough, has fucked him hard enough or well enough, to really engage him. 

This man is different. This hard, frantic fucking is exactly what Loki needs. There is no remorse or escape from it, just waves of pleasure rolling through him, unstoppable as a building storm.

This man doesn’t even need to touch Loki’s cock to make him come. 

And Loki comes with the man's name on his lips, unable to hold back his voice any longer as he does.

“Thor!”


End file.
